Little James
by Ai-chan3
Summary: A songfic Ai-chan wrote in the middle of the night to Oasis' "Little James". Ban-chan muses on his feelings towards Ginji. Shounen-ai


Little James  
  
Disclaimer: Standard disclaimers apply. I don't own Get Backers. I wish I did but I don't. Oh well. I also don't own the song "Little James". It's the property of that glorious band Oasis. It's a good song! If you haven't hear it, I suggest going to go listen to it.  
  
Warnings: Shounen-ai, moodyness, Ban X Ginji  
  
Ai-chan's Notes: My first songfic ever! I've been in a real Get Backers craze for the past few weeks (Man this is almost as nuts as when back in seventh grade my obsession with Fushigi Yuugi began). Any way, I was listening to my Oasis CD, with my nose glued in Paradise Kiss when I was like: "Holy butt snarkers, Bat Man! I've gotta go to the bathroom!" So yeah. That's how this little gem came about.  
  
---------  
  
/Little James, we're all the same  
  
They always seem to look to us  
  
But we weren't meant to be grown ups  
  
Thank you for your smile  
  
You make it all worthwhile to us/  
  
---------  
  
Ginji, I sometimes think about you in the context of a child. You're naïve, cheerful to a fault, and with so much life in you, you just explode and infect everyone with it.  
  
Even me.  
  
It troubles me, when people come to us, you trust them without thought for consequence. You fall for the simplest tricks in the book. You laugh when something is funny. You cry when you're sad. It troubles me how you wear your emotions like a favorite T-shirt, exposed for the whole world to see.  
  
If you were anyone else, I'd hate you for it.  
  
I'd hate you because you do a thousand things I can't.  
  
I'd hate you because you're a thousand things I'll never be.  
  
I'd hate you, but I don't.  
  
I think it's your smile that draws me to you. You wear that smile like I wear my sunglasses. It's part of you. But it's a part of you I don't think I can live with out.  
  
---------  
  
/You live for your toys, even though they make noise  
  
Have you ever played with plastercine  
  
Or even tried a trampoline  
  
Thank you for your smile  
  
You make it all worthwhile to us /  
  
---------  
  
Sometimes I watch you, more closely than you'd think. You laugh for the simplest things.  
  
A ball bounced. You laughed.  
  
A cloud looked like a castle. You laughed.  
  
A child danced in the rain. You laughed.  
  
I think that laugh intoxicated and seduced me. It's like I'm under some sort of spell. Me of all people. The heir to the greatest witch of this century. Hmph.  
  
You told me once you loved the rain because it sang. It sang because it was happy to be back with the river we were sitting by. Do you remember?  
  
Sometimes I wonder if your channeling the soul of some dead poet, though most poets were usually drunkards and self-absorbed so I'd have to take that back.  
  
I watch you some more. It's strange how every movement you make entrances me.  
  
You're expansive, like a supernova, engulfing everyone in some sort of brilliant light. I couldn't recognize it for the life of me, but I can't escape it.  
  
I can't escape you and your smile, and I'm glad for it.  
  
---------  
  
/I'm singing this song for you and your mum that's all  
  
'Cos it won't be long before everyone is gone/  
  
---------  
  
There are others who fell under you spell. Shido. Kadsuki. MakubeX. Even Maria treats you like her long lost nephew.  
  
But slowly they fade from you, because they're drawn to other smiles. Shido found Madoka, and her music tamed the monkey-tamer. The thread-spool is head over heels for that porcupine, Juubei. Even MakubeX has Sakura at his side.  
  
They drift away from you, because your spell can only last so long.  
  
But I'm still enchanted with you. I don't think that will ever change.  
  
Scratch that, I know that will never change.  
  
---------  
  
/Sailed out to sea, your mum you and me  
  
You swam the ocean like a child  
  
Life around us was so wild  
  
Thank you for your smile  
  
You make it all worthwhile to us /  
  
---------  
  
Do you remember when we went to the ocean together?  
  
You had never seen the ocean before. I didn't know what to make of it when you ran through the waves, laughing like a little kid with a new toy.  
  
The day had been beyond hectic. You were fresh out of the Infinite Castle, didn't know a thing about the new world around you, and everything was a shocking discovery to you. But the ocean...  
  
It was the ocean that really caught you.  
  
I guess I felt a bit jealous of how the ocean took your breath away, stole your heart, and held you in its crystalline depths like you were its dearest lover.  
  
Ch. Listen to me, the Great Midou Ban, jealous of an oversized saltwater puddle.  
  
But to be honest, if I had a little less self control, I think I would have ran and laughed with you. Your joy is contagious and I think I've caught it.  
  
I hope I never find a cure.  
  
I guess these past two years have been pretty tough. We're houseless, in debt, Paul is going to be after my blood (who isn't?) if I attempt to get one more free cup of coffee off of him, and we can't seem to hang on to any money.  
  
But you still stick with me, and I don't think I could imagine life without you. You really are one in a million.  
  
I guess I'm not so lucky when it comes to money, but I don't think all the money in the world could come close to what you're worth to me.  
  
So what if this is love?  
  
I don't know. I won't ask you yet, you're smiling. You're eyes are shining, and the smile reflects in them. Your joy, your laughter, the world rings with that pretty sound.  
  
You ask me if I'll ever leave you alone.  
  
---------  
  
/I'm singing this song for you and your mum that's all  
  
And it won't be long before everyone is gone /  
  
---------  
  
So maybe I love you. I don't know.  
  
Smile again and we'll find out.  
  
Even though everyone you knew from the infinite castle is walking away from that life, making their own paths, carving out their own lives, I'm still walking towards you.  
  
I won't ever leave you alone. I promise.  
  
---------  
  
"I think I really am in love with you."  
  
And whatever distance there was left between us, closes, because all this time you've been walking towards me as well.  
  
I guess this is our path. We'll walk it together, 'cos for better or worse you're stuck with me.  
  
---------  
  
End. 


End file.
